Amor creciente bajo la luz de la luna
by Soloporquesi
Summary: ¿Cómo puede afectarnos el tema del sexo en el noviazgo? ¿Tienes miedo a tu primera vez? Bueno, supongo que Sakura no es la única chica que sufre por esto.. ¡NARUSAKU!


**Hola todo el mundo! Estoy de vuelta con un fanfic nuevo. Se me ocurrió esta idea mientras escribía otro fic. Así que si encuentran cierto parecido, consideren que ahí está la inspiración.**

**Se podría decir que esto es lo que hubiera pasado si Sakura hubiese aceptado a Naruto.. ("Relato de Sakura, capítulo 8") . Con respecto a esa historia, me he visto muy falta de inspiración. Así que me disculpo por la demora. Espero poder terminarlo pronto :P**

**Este capítulo tiene romance un poco más subidito de tono, ya están advertidos! xD**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia es sólo con fines de entretención, los créditos van para el autor de esta obra, _Masashi Kishimoto_.**

"_Amor creciente bajo la luz de la luna"_

"_Capítulo 1"_

Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura. Dos ninjas de la aldea de la hoja. Dos compañeros de equipo y de infancia. Dos camaradas que compartieron pérdidas y desilusiones, luchas y batallas. Pero esta vez la historia era diferente. Ahora no sólo eran dos conocidos, no sólo eran dos compañeros de equipo, no sólo eran amigos, ahora..Eran novios; y más que de eventos tristes y oscuros, sus vidas estaban rodeadas de dichas y gratos momentos.

El rubio sí que sabía cómo hacerla feliz, a pesar de su inmadurez y su falta de responsabilidad, él la amaba y haría lo que fuera por su bienestar. Su sonrisa era magnífica, llena de vida y simpatía chispeante, esta siempre la hacía sentir segura, feliz y acompañada.

La pelirosada seguía siendo la misma bruta de siempre, gritona y enojona, pero tierna y dulce cuando se trata de demostrarle su eterno amor a su rubio hiperactivo.

Un día cualquiera, tal vez un día viernes de algún mes caluroso, un equipo de ninjas totalmente exhaustos, regresaba de una misión en el país de la Ola. Saludaron a los guardianes de la gigantesca puerta de la hoja y siguieron caminando a paso cansado.

La aldea estaba pintada con tonos suaves y rojizos debido al amanecer, y a pesar de ser tan temprano, el calor caía de forma sofocante sobre ellos haciéndoles vestir ropas más ligeras de lo habitual.

Estaban cansados, hambrientos, sedientos y porque no decirlo, necesitaban una ducha.. tal vez Sai con un poco más de urgencia (El chico definitivamente olía a rayos)

-Chicos.. voy a mi casa- dijo con una mueca de desagrado mientras se olía bajo el brazo- Necesito una buena ducha.. Nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió el chico Ambu. Todos se despidieron de su compañero, ahora sólo quedaban Naruto, Sakura y el capitán del equipo.

-¿Qué han dicho?- Hizo un gesto gracioso y exagerado, poniendo su mano en su oído para escuchar mejor- ¿Que Invitaran a su querido capitán Yamato a almorzar el día de hoy?- Los chicos se voltearon a verlo con sorpresa. -Lo siento Capitán Yamato, pero hoy es..- Intentó explicar la chica, pero el rubio interrumpió explotando en alegría -¡NUESTRO SEGUNDO ANIVERSARIO! – Tomó el brazo de la pelirosada y la arrastró para alejarse del lugar rápidamente- ¡Adiós capitán Yamato!- Gritó agitando la mano libre desde lejos. "Crecen tan rápido" pensó el castaño con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

La pareja seguía caminando, cuando algo pareció captar la atención del ojiazul haciéndoles detener el paso.

-Oye Naruto.. ¿No pensarás que comeremos ramen otra vez, verdad? Siempre cenamos aquí, ya estoy harta del mismo lugar cada vez que celebramos- Comentó un tanto molesta cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su novio baboso parado frente a la tienda de Ichiraku.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero Sakura-chan! ¡El mes anterior fuimos a comer _yakitori_*!- Contraatacó con un tono infantil. /*Pincho de carne a la parrilla servido con _tare_, una salsa a base de vino dulce de arroz y salsa de soya hecha de habas de soja y trigo fermentado*/

-Eso fue porque Ichiraku estaba cerrado Idiota..-Frunció el ceño molesta.

-Que suerte tenemos esta vez jejeje ¿no lo crees Sakura-chan?- Se volteo a ver a su novia con una sonrisa, pero la mirada de enfado que esta le regalo hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera de inmediato.

-Naruto.. ¿Te parece si mejor vamos a tu departamento y cocino algo para ti?- Preguntó sin rodeos. El chico la miró impresionado y esbozando una enorme sonrisa gritó -¿Sakura-chan va a cocinarme Ramen? ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!- Empezó a saltar por todos lados y a celebrar como un niño pequeño –¡Viva! ¡Yupi!-

-¿Y quién dijo que cocinaría Ramen? ¡Baka!- Replicó molesta dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza -Cocinaré lo que yo quiera, tu siempre eliges el lugar donde cenamos, creo que esta vez elegiré yo- contestó con mirada triunfante, sabía que el rubio no la reprocharía.

-Pero Sakura-chaaaan! Una fecha especial sin Ramen no es especial! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- Le recriminó con un puchero en la cara.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que cocinaré, no te quejes antes!- suspiró resignada. Luego pensó que lo mejor era cambiar de tema, o terminarían discutiendo como siempre al momento de tomar una decisión- Ve a tu casa a ducharte, en un rato iré para allá. Antes debo ir a mi casa a buscar algunas cosas. Nos vemos- besó sus labios y se fue corriendo.

-¡Tu también tienes que ducharte Sakura-chan, no querrás oler igual que Sai!- Gritó el rubio desde lejos, por suerte lo suficiente como para no llegar a oídos de la Haruno.

La ojiverde llegó a su departamento. Su plan funcionaba a la perfección. Corrió a su habitación y sacó del armario un hermoso vestido blanco con tirantes que guardaba para aquella ocasión. Le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Era ajustado hasta la cintura, pero no tanto como para verse muy provocativa; tenía un estilo casual pero muy delicado. En la parte baja era muy holgado, con un bordado rosa en forma de pétalos de cerezos; se sintió feliz de haber comprado tal preciosidad. Lo acomodó sobre su cama y luego cogió de un cajón unas cuantas cosas para dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Llenó la tina con agua tibia y dejó caer unos cuantos pétalos de rosa. Encendió unas velas, un incienso y una vez desnuda se metió en aquel placentero lugar. El vapor inundó la habitación y se dejó estar unos 10 min. Salió rápidamente de la tina y se vistió con la hermosa prenda blanca que se encontraba sobre su cama. Se paró frente al espejo y sonrió dichosa al verse tan atractiva. Su cabello lucía genial, tomado en una especie de coleta que resaltaba sus ojos. Un hermoso collar rosa adornaba su fino cuello. Ese vestido nuevo definitivamente le quedaba fenomenal.

Con algo de recelo miró el lápiz labial, pero optó por no tomarlo, Naruto le había dicho que prefería verla sin maquillaje, y como hoy quería complacerlo, no se maquillaría.

Sólo faltaba algo, cogió de una silla una canasta y dándose una última mirada al espejo salió en dirección a la casa de su novio.

Naruto estaba dormido en el sofá, se había cansado de esperar a Sakura, pero despertó de inmediato cuando la oyó tocar la puerta, así que de un salto llegó hasta la puerta para recibirla.

-Sakura... chan- Se quedó mirándola, nunca la había visto tan hermosa, ni siquiera para su primera cita. –Te ves.. hermosa- Le dijo recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada. La chica estaba parada de una forma muy coqueta afirmando su cabeza sobre el umbral de la puerta. -¿Qué? ¿No me invitas a pasar?- Dijo en forma de ronroneo mientras le pasaba la canasta. El chico se sentía torpe, no entendía por qué se sentía tan nervioso bajo aquella mirada color verde. –Pasa- dijo mientras se hacía a un lado sin dejar de mirarla.

La ojiverde caminó a paso lento hasta el sillón, de manera muy sutil moviendo sus caderas. Se dio una vuelta rápida haciendo que sus cabellos saltasen para mirarlo directo a los ojos -Oye.. ya traje algo preparado de mi casa.. ¿Te importaría si comemos acá?- dijo finalmente dejándose caer sobre el sofá. –Claro que no, aquí está bien- dijo dejando la cesta sobre la mesa que estaba en frente- Por cierto.. ¿Qué trajiste?- preguntó curioso metiendo una de sus manos en la canasta. La chica se paró rápidamente y le tomó la muñeca oculta dentro del objeto. Eso es una sorpresa… Primero debes sentarte aquí-dijo tomándolo de los hombros y empujándolo suavemente para que se sentara- Luego.. no podrás ver nada- vendó sus ojos con una pañoleta.

-Ahora… vamos a jugar un poco- murmuró en uno de sus oídos, de manera lo suficientemente sugestiva como para poner tenso al muchacho, quien tragó saliva con algo de nerviosismo. -¿Q-Qué intentas hacer?- preguntó alarmado. –No seas un pervertido Idiota.. sólo es un juego de sabores, tienes que adivinar qué tipo de comida es, y si aciertas… pues te ganas un pequeño premio-

La kunoichi introdujo su mano en la canasta y sacó algo de su interior. –Primera prueba… - Dijo acercando un trozo de alimento a los labios del rubio. Este abrió la boca un poco temeroso pero luego comenzó disfrutar aquel dulce sabor. –Creo que es… ¡frutilla!- Dijo aún con algo de fruta dentro de la boca. Sakura se sentó sobre sus piernas y muy cerca del oído le dijo –Muy bien.. y ahora.. tu recompenza- dijo al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus labios por la mejilla hasta llegar a la boca del muchacho. Fue un beso corto, más bien inconcluso, lo suficientemente sugerente como para que fuese uno normal. –Sakura-chan…-le llamó –Me encanta cuando me besas así…-dijo con un tono de voz algo diferente.

-Si quieres más tendrás que adivinar lo siguiente.. Segunda prueba- dijo aún sentada sobre sus piernas –Pero primero tendrás que sentir el olor- puso el alimento bajo su nariz. El rubio inspiró aquel aroma y sin duda alguna acertó –Eso es fácil, es chocolate- dijo impaciente. –Dame otro beso Sakura-chan- pidió extendiendo sus labios en el aire. La chica rió y puso su dedo sobre aquellos estirados labios. –Baaaaka.. yo dije que es juego de sabores, no de olores.. Acabas de perder- Dijo poniéndose de pie nuevamente. -¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espera! - Vociferó sacándose la venda de los ojos.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a seguir unas simples instrucciones, Naruto? –Le dijo con una sonrisa maternal.

-Cuando el mundo gire hacia la izquierda..- Dijo acercándola hasta él. –Te amo Sakura-chan- susurró sobre sus labios para luego besarlos. Con esa ternura tan propia de él. La ojiverde se abrazó a su cuello y correspondió.

-Feliz segundo aniversario..- le dio un besito corto y rápido -Te amo Naruto- Se abrazó a su pecho.

-Oye.. supongo que cuando dijiste cena no te referías a esa frutilla, ¿verdad?- La ninja médico sólo pudo reír. Su novio era muy inoportuno para manifestar que tenía hambre. Siempre lo hacía cuando algo romántico ocurría entre ellos.

-Te traje Ramen..-Dijo melodiosamente

-Wiiiiiii! Eres la mejor Sakura-chan- corrió hasta el canasto y sacó una bolsa de Ichiraku.-Será mejor que calentemos esto, ¡muero de hambre!- La chica asintió y le siguió a la cocina.

Se sentaron a comer y Naruto no dejaba de rogarle a su novia que le alimentara. Luego de muchas suplicas y carita tiernas, la chica terminó por aceptar. –Sólo porque hoy son 2 años.. pero no te acostumbres baka- acercó la comida hasta su boca. De pronto una idea muy buena se le vino a la mente. Sumergió los palillos en el plato y sacó un poco de fideos, los acercó a los labios del ojiazul y cuando este abrió la boca para comerlos, los alejó para comerlos ella misma. Naruto aún mantenía la boca abierta, como esperando una nueva dosis de su tan deseado y anhelado manjar. Un nuevo cargamento se acercaba, y nuevamente lo mismo. El rubio no se desanimó, pues sabía que la próxima vez serían suyos, así que esperó paciente, pero cuando vio que la historia se repetía, tomo la mano de la chica y antes de que ella lograra meter los palillos en su boca, se los arrebató, ganando la batalla. Así, una cruzada de comida comenzó, ambos luchaban por comer el contenido humeante de aquel recipiente, hasta que el fondo del plato fue visible dándoles a entender que la comida se había terminado.

-No es justo Sakura-chan.. ¡Tenías que alimentarme como lo haría una novia normal!- dijo imitando la faceta de un cachorrito. La chica hizo caso omiso al comentario. Se levantó con el plato en las manos- Sabes… pienso que será mejor que me quede aquí esta noche, después de todo es nuestro aniversario… y con esa estúpida misión no pudimos pasar tanto tiempo juntos- habló dirigiéndose a la cocina. Naruto estaba con la boca abierta completamente ruborizado. -¿Qué has dicho? No escuche bien… ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí?- Preguntó completamente exaltado.

-¿Qué hay de malo con que una chica duerma con su novio?- le guiñó un ojo adentrándose en la cocina.

Naruto no podía creerlo. ¿Estaba siendo un pervertido al imaginar todo aquello… o Sakura realmente quería llevar su relación a otro nivel?. Se puso de pie y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía que averiguar todo esto, y estaba dispuesto a recibir la paliza de su vida a costa de saber a lo que su novia se refería.

"¡Ero-Sennin! Estarías tan orgulloso de mi ahora mismo viejo pervertido.. Gracias, tenías razón respecto a Sakura-chan.. lo mejor siempre se hace esperar " Pensó mientras entraba a la habitación contigua con una sonrisita retorcida.

El Uzumaki se acercó a ella por la espalda y le abrazó por la cintura. -¿Estás segura que quieres dormir aquí esta noche?- susurró seductoramente en su oído sin soltarse de su agarre. Sakura se sobresaltó al sentirlo tan cerca de ella. Oía su respiración agitada y sin saber cómo ni cuándo él comenzó a besarla. Eran besos fugases que iban desde su mejilla hasta su cuello, cálidos y suaves, de un sonar ligero y estremecedor, de una lentitud insoportable que la estaban volviendo loca. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la situación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó con la voz apagada sin voltearse a verle

-Nada..-Contestó oliendo su cuello y soltando el amarre de su cabello.

Un suspiró se escapó de sus finos labios y dejando el plato a medio lavar se volteó para sentir sus labios donde ella pudiera dominarlos. Se fundieron en un beso apasionado, compartiendo así cada parte de su boca, perdiendo parte de la cordura que amenazaba con abandonarles esa noche.

Aún con las manos mojadas comenzó a desabrochar la chaqueta de su novio, bajando con gran facilidad ese molesto cierre. Finalmente la prenda terminó tirada en el frío suelo de la cocina. Pero esto no terminaría ahí, aún faltaba la camiseta para poder sentir el tacto de su morena piel. Introdujo ambas manos bajo la prenda y terminó por despojarla de su cuerpo. Acarició su abdomen desnudo y sin demoras comenzó a besar su pecho de forma impaciente. Nunca creyó que sería capaz de hacer algo como eso. Se sentía avergonzada, pero por alguna extraña razón no parecía importarle eso ahora. Sabía que esto podía terminar mal, pero no pensaba detenerse.

No sabía que ocurría con su cuerpo, una sensación indescriptible la dominaba. No era capaz de detenerse, quería dar rienda suelta sus hormonas, pero un roce impaciente sobre su vestido la hizo reaccionar.

-Espera..- soltó cortando el beso -¿Qué estamos haciendo?- Se separó, alejando a Naruto por los hombros.

-Nos amamos..- Contestó atrapando lentamente sus labios y acercándola nuevamente a su cuerpo, consiguiendo esta vez un beso mucho más profundo.

El rubio la tomó de la cintura y la levantó del suelo apegándola a su cadera. Ella instintivamente se abrazó a él y se estremeció al sentir la tensión de su amante; respiró con algo de dificultad junto a su oído y le nombró reiteradas veces dominada por la lujuria que nuevamente comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

El rubio sin pensarlo la arrastró deseoso hasta su habitación y sin dejar de besarla, la depositó sobre su lecho. Una vez allí los besos se hacían cada vez más atrevidos.

Aquel contacto seguía aumentando de intensidad hasta que finalmente se separaron para volver a respirar. -¿Estás.. segura?- Preguntó el rubio impaciente sobre ella, con la voz entrecortada.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? No podía hablar, ¡Ni siquiera podía moverse! Ningún pensamiento coherente circulaba por su mente. Nunca en sus dos años de noviazgo habían llegado hasta ese extremo.

Naruto ya no podía esperar ni contenerse un segundo más. Se acercó a su oído sin demoras y soltó su nombre suplicante en forma de jadeo -Sakura.. Por favor- Le rogó pasando una mano por una de sus piernas. –Ya no.. puedo más- le habló con un hilo de voz mientras que su caricia llegaba a la parte más alta de su muslo.

Sakura tuvo que cerrar los ojos fuertemente y morderse los labios para no gritar. Aquel tono de voz, aquellas súplicas, aquellas caricias, aquella respiración sobre ella; definitivamente eso terminó por borrar toda parte racional de su ser. –Naruto.. no sé que vaya a pasar ahora.. pero yo.. no quiero detenerme- respondió mientras con ambas manos lo acercaba a su rostro para besarlo nuevamente, acariciando sus desordenados cabellos rubios, entregándose así, al mar de emociones que violentamente la inundaban con fuerza.

Naruto seguía besándola y acariciando lo que estuviera a su alcance. Primero deslizó las manos por sus piernas, disfrutando del roce de sus muslos, hasta que alcanzó su cadera. Siguió ascendiendo por aquel maravilloso camino curvilíneo, acomodándose sobre ella. Continuó su recorrido alcanzando el lugar que siempre le gustó de su delicado cuerpo, por el simple hecho de tener un tamaño discreto. Acarició el lugar por sobre su ropa, y luego se decidió a deshacerse de todo lo que le impedía tocar esa hermosa piel blanca.

Con las manos temblorosas tomó los botones de su vestido blanco y con algo de torpeza comenzó a desabrocharlos. Ambos corazones latían a una velocidad inigualable. El vestido poco a poco se iba abriendo, dejando ver la ropa íntima de la chica y parte de la piel inexplorada.

Los chicos comenzaban a perder el control de la situación, cuando la puerta resonó fuertemente haciendo que el rubio cayera al suelo debido al gran susto.

-¡Mierda!- gritó en el suelo

-¿¡Qué fue eso!- Preguntó la ojiverde sentándose en la cama mirando hacia los lados. En un rápido movimiento cerró los botones de su vestimenta y trató de ordenar su cabello deslizando sus dedos sobre el. El chico rápidamente se puso de pie y aún con la respiración agitada corrió hasta la cocina para buscar su camiseta.

Una vez vestido fue hasta la puerta que no dejaba de ser golpeada reiteradas veces.

-¡Ya voy! Gritó con la intención de acallar los golpes, pero no dio resultado.

-Naruto, ¡por fin te encuentro!- Habló alguien exhausto al otro lado del portal.

-Maldito Sai- le dijo con un leve tono de voz, intentando no ser escuchado por su novia –Acabas de arruinarlo todo..

-Naruto, ¿quién es?- Preguntó desde adentro Sakura.

-Aaahhhhh- pareció comprender la situación –Lo siento amigo, ya tendrás otro oportunidad para acallar esos deseos- Dijo apuntando hacia el centro de su cuerpo- Ahora Tsunade-sama los necesita en su oficina inmediatamente.

-¿Sakura-chan también debe venir?- preguntó el rubio- ¿Ir a donde Naruto?- interrumpió la chica asomándose al umbral de la puerta –Hola Sai-saludó la muchacha al cruzar miradas con su compañero de equipo.

-Hola fea, Sí tú también debes venir. La Hokage los estaba buscando, rápido..

-¿Ahora? Maldita vieja..- Alegó el hiperactivo muchacho.

-Está bien Sai, iremos en un momento, tú adelántate. Nos vemos en la torre del Hokage en 10 min.

-Que sean 5.. ya saben cómo es de paciente.. –Bromeó con tono de sarcasmo antes de desaparecer.

Naruto cerró la puerta, y maldijo a Sai con todas sus fuerzas. En el caso de Sakura, estaba más que agradecida. De no haber sido por él.. La historia habría sido otra. Sacudió su cabeza con la intención de borrar aquellos sucios pensamientos, pero no lograba olvidar aquellas caricias que la hacían estremecer. Se sentía feliz por haber salido "ilesa" de esa situación, y se prometió a si misma evitar algo así en el futuro. No debía apresurarse, aunque debía reconocer que no estuvo nada mal.

-Esto… Sakura-chan…- Habló nervioso el portador del 9 colas.

-Está bien Naruto, no estoy molesta– le interrumpió -Pero… que esto no vuelva a pasar- Habló de forma cortante y hasta un poco fría dándole la espalda. El chico se sintió culpable por lo ocurrido y se acercó para disculparse.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan.. Ha sido mi culpa… Yo- Bajó la mirada.

-Naruto..– Le miró a los ojos -Ya no somos unos niños, debemos saber que estas cosas pasan entre las parejas. Es sólo que…- suspiró -no quiero hacer algo que después lamente y me haga sentir incómoda. Es mejor que sepamos los riesgos de esto y fijemos los límites –Tomó sus manos- Te amo, pero aún no estoy lista para algo así- Terminó de hablar sin mirarle a los ojos, se sentía avergonzada como nunca en su vida.

-Yo también te amo.. Pero no debes sentirte mal por esto. No estábamos haciendo nada malo.. además, yo no haré nada que tú no quieras hacer- Finalizó posando las manos en los hombros de la chica.

-Gracias Naruto.. Ahora debemos apresurarnos. Tsunade-sama nos espera- Contestó recuperando la sonrisa.

**Fin del capítulo! Wow… es la primera vez que escribo algo así xD Creo que no me ha quedado tan mal Jajjajaa aunque no esperen algo muy explicito, porque mi mente no ha llegado a ese nivel de perversión :P **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y Espero verles el próximo capítulo!**

**Saludos! =)**


End file.
